


直至春日与你相逢

by cicada9603



Series: 直至春日与你相逢 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 再见我亲爱的，愿直至春日再与你相逢。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 直至春日与你相逢 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141739





	直至春日与你相逢

“啊，如果能活下来就好了。”

伊万与基尔伯特沿着被厚雪覆盖了的铁路线往前走，他们刚刚从上一站下来，是想要去附近的一个村庄，但是因为对当地不熟而迷失了方向，不得不重新回到火车站来，为此伊万还半开玩笑似地询问了基尔伯特到底是不是德国人，怎么在东德境内会认不了路，对方皱眉狠狠瞪了他一眼，嘴被掩在系紧的围巾下面，他没接伊万的话，自己先往前走，伊万只好跟上他的步伐。所以造成的局面就是两个人深一脚浅一脚得走在雪地上。基尔伯特有些费力地踩着厚厚的雪，伊万在旁看他别扭的动作难免感到有些好笑，他伸手想去拉基尔伯特，却被他拍开，像是在赌气似的加快了步伐，却显得更加不协调。

基尔伯特在走出火车站范围之后回头看了一眼，那个显得有些灰蒙蒙与严肃的建筑静静地立在风雪之中，在这些地方的车站都不是太大，客流量也不多，站上此时仅有几个人站在月台等着下一班列车的到来。下一班车不会来了，基尔伯特看着那些因为距离遥远而显得很小的人，暴风雪已经开始，所以火车不会来了，他们会在几分钟后收到通知，然后失落或者平静地离开这个车站，基尔伯特不禁这么想到，尽管此时天以放晴。他发现自己最近经常会想些莫名其妙的东西，眼睛往外看出去也经常有些不明晰的感觉，就像是现在，哪怕知道此时并没有在下雪，身上也没有任何对于风雪的感知，但是他看到的世界分明就是处于暴风雪之中的世界。基尔伯特稍稍缩了一下脖子，眼睛微微眯起来，下意识想去躲避那些落入他眼中的“雪粒”，伊万在一旁看着，将自己的悲伤藏在心里。

基尔伯特的生命将要走到尽头了，伊万可以感知到，他在很早之前就知道了，在基尔伯特的身体状况开始出现问题的时候伊万就感受到了，尽管几乎所有的人都以为基尔伯特是因为苏联的经济不景气而一并身体虚弱起来，但除了基尔伯特自己之外，就只有伊万一个人知道并不完全因为这个。伊万曾在基尔伯特轻声对他说“怎么又开始下雪了”的时候叹着气揽过他让他靠在自己怀里，基尔伯特感到了莫名其妙，但还是伸手去抱住伊万。伊万微微弯着腰，感受到自己怀里的这个男人的身体又瘦了一圈，他闭上眼把头轻轻搁在基尔伯特的后背上。

那个时候，分明就是个晴天，空中连一丝阴霾都没有，何来的风雪呢？

两个人沉默着走在雪地上，旁边就是铁路，不过是被废弃的一段，伊万转头去看看自己的同伴，基尔伯特本身就比普通人要白皙，但如今这种白酒有些呈现出病态，脸上有不知是因为低温还是身体不好而泛出的红色，被苍白的肌肤衬得更为红润但不得不令人担忧起他的身体来。基尔伯特一路上都在咳嗽，他眼睛眯得更小了，体力也不如从前，走了这么一些路就开始喘气。伊万在基尔伯特一个趔趄差点往前扑倒在地的时候快速伸手把他拉住，基尔伯特喘了一会儿，他眼前的“雪”越来越大了，视野几乎是看不清楚别的东西，只有雪和雪地，不过好在他看到一碗的手，这才沙哑着嗓音出声道了句谢。伊万就没再松开自己的手了，他牵着基尔伯特往前走去，这一次对方没有拒绝，他任由伊万牵着他带着有些幼稚的毛绒手套的手，然后亦步亦趋地跟在伊万身旁。

到达小镇的时候已经接近要傍晚，基尔伯特揉着眼睛拉了一下伊万的围巾，对方转过头来看了看他，基尔伯特有些睡眼朦胧，他不停晃着脑袋试图让自己再清醒一些，但不管怎么样眼皮都沉重得很，他现在只想扑进一张床中去睡上一觉。伊万看看天色再低头看看自己手腕上的表，现在并不晚，伊万用一种带着悲伤情感的语气对吉尔伯特这么说，好歹吃一点东西再睡吧基尔，他又补上这么一句，基尔伯特有些呆愣愣地点了点头，拖着脚步走进了一家小酒馆。他们点了些食物，送上来黑面包和浓豆汤，旁边还配了两小块失了水分的奶酪。店家有些粗鲁地把东西放在他们桌上，上了年头的木质桌子被摇得轻晃起来，老板看了两人一眼，踱步回到吧台后面与那里的客人轻声用德语不知在交流着什么。伊万与基尔伯特所在的那个角落并不能听清楚他们在说些什么，隐隐约约仅能听到几个模糊的单词，伊万不在乎这些东德的人在说些什么，他把装着面包的盘子往基尔伯特那里推了推，对方拿起一块面包撕下一小块，往热汤里泡了泡，然后把沾带着汤汁的面包送进嘴里。他咀嚼得十分缓慢，像是在用舌上的味蕾去分辨这并不十分好吃的面包的每一个味道一般，伊万看着他，想到以前的基尔伯特吃东西并不这么慢的，起码刚到自己家的时候仍旧维持着他德意志军人的习惯。基尔伯特只吃了一点就把面包放了下来，再吃一些吧，伊万看了看那仅仅只消耗了一点点的面包，出声询问着基尔伯特，对方对方摇了摇头与，手指蜷起轻轻敲击着木桌面，一只手屈起撑着头，他的视线盯着虚空中的某一个地方看，伊万的心被揪得生疼。

伊万沿着铁路走，那些在原东德境内的火车站有些已经废弃了，他在在加里宁格勒的十二月中，脚踩着雪地往前走去。他并不知道自己的目的地是在哪里，双腿好像已经是无意识地在进行着移动这个动作，他有些气喘，一只手抓着自己胸口厚重的衣物。在走了许多路之后他停了下来，四处看看，有一座不再使用了的车站立在前方，他再次动了起来，雪粒打在他的脸上刮得他感到了火辣辣的疼痛。他走近车站，看着上头挂着的写着站名的铜牌，牌子已是斑斑驳驳，铜锈把原本写着的德文站名给掩盖了过去，但伊万仍能看清一些德文底下的俄文，他挪了过去，在破败的候车长椅上坐了下来，他盯着空荡荡的铁路看，雪反射着光亮刺激着他的眼睛，而天上正往下飘落着的雪越来越大，很快就将铁路上少有的几段裸露在雪地外的钢轨给覆盖了起来。

伊万又开始感受到了无尽的哀伤，他总是被上司说多愁善感，他看看自己身边，已经没有人了，他还记得基尔伯特离开的那一天，是的，他用了“离开”，是在德国合并那一天的前一天，早上起来的时候他没有感受到从身旁渡过来的热度，在还没有睁开眼睛的时候他就伸手往旁边一摸，空无一人。伊万惊恐地坐起身子，用飞快的速度往身上慌乱地套上衣服，在穿衬衫的时候还扣错了一颗扣子。他赤着脚奔出房间，他把房子里里外外都翻找了个遍，声响之大都把其他人给惊醒了，但基尔伯特不在任何一个地方。伊万看到衣帽架上前夜挂着的属于基尔伯特的大衣已经被人拿走，他匆忙套上自己的外套并穿上靴子随后就拉开了大门，风夹着雪一股脑儿地灌了进来，他往后退了一步，看到门外的雪地上有一串快要被新一轮雪花给覆盖掉的脚印，是基尔伯特靴底的花纹。伊万走了出去，顺着那串鞋印往前找着，他来到森林的入口，但是脚印从那里就隐匿到了雪地之下，伊万断了线索。他往森林深处走去，一边喊着基尔伯特的名字一边四下里看着。无人回应他的呼喊，最终还是无疾而终。

伊万换了个坐姿重新陷入对那个时候的回忆中，他那个中午是怎么回去的呢，啊是踉踉跄跄地走回去的，失魂落魄，后来他看着镜子里的自己下了这么一个结论。他洗了把脸，让自己的表情凝固在冷漠的样子，好迎接第二日的东西两德合并。

后来他再没看到过基尔伯特，路德维希那天把他按在地上揍了一顿，不是以国家的身份，而是一个失去至亲的弟弟。

但是伊万真的就没有在看到过那个有着银色头发和紫红色眼睛、会扯着被他形容成帅到没边没际的笑容对他说“哟混蛋”的基尔伯特·贝什米特。

伊万站起身来走出火车站，他沿着铁路继续在风雪中踯躅前进，在过了许久许久之后，他累了，倦了且困了，他慢慢蹲下身子去趴在雪地上，冰冷的雪降在他的身上。伊万眨了眨被雪花黏着的眼皮，困倦地闭上眼，他又想起了基尔伯特那天在那个不知名的小酒馆里对自己笑着说的话。

“啊，如果能活下来就好了。”他的语气温软，昏暗的灯光在他眼睛下方的肌肤上打出一个暧昧不明的阴影，他的嘴角有一个模糊不清的笑容。

再见我亲爱的，愿直至春日再与你相逢。


End file.
